


Both alone without the other

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season 3, amplified scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Jacks thoughts run something along the lines of ‘Finally caught the Chesapeake Ripper? Yeah, right, my arse.’Written for the twelvetidedrabbles2017 challenge - raising money for Puerto Rico and assisting me to get out of something of a writing funk.Prompt 14 (and the final one of the series): know who you are





	Both alone without the other

**Author's Note:**

> For Sol, not on social media anywhere, but fannibal family, from PR, whom I think of pretty well every day.

The icy damp soaks into the knees of Hannibal’s trousers immediately. With his hands laced behind his head he has the attitude of some kind of penitent even if he shows no sign of repentance whatsoever.

Will stands on the porch of his house and Jack thinks he sees something, some thing, pass briefly, pointedly, between him and Dr Lecter. But Will says nothing, just goes back inside shutting the door quietly behind him.

When Jack turns his attention back to Hannibal he looks, what? Not resigned, or angry, or.. maybe.. Jack frowns. Hannibal goddam Lecter looks satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading these linked drabbles. I’ve been wanting to do a bit of expansion of season three within canon without starting yet another monster fic! So it’s been a bit of an exercise in writing discipline which happened to coincide with the raising money for Puerto Rico challenge and with something of a writing funk on my part. 
> 
> I was both surprised and kind of pleased that (with the exception of the cat prompt) the prompts all worked very well for season 3 and some little bits of meta I felt I could wrangle.
> 
> Each Drabble was worth $2 and in all, between those of us involved in the challenge, I’m hoping we raise close to $150. I know it’s small potatoes. But it all helps.


End file.
